Chicken Soup for the Hedgehog's Soul
by Prower Power
Summary: Simple Sonic/Amy story with a loosely based Sonic X background. Sonic's quietly suffering from a cold, but can Amy summon the courage to try and take care of him? Ch.2 has even more Chicken Soup! Can Amy nurse Sonic back to health in time?
1. Chicken Soup for the Hedgehog's Soul

**Chicken Soup for the Hedgehog's Soul**

"So are you guys ready to go?" Chris said as he stood at the door. "Ella and Mr. Tanaka are already in the car."

Tails, Cream, Cheese, and I nodded.

"Is Sonic going?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he's sick Amy. He's upstairs in bed. He said he wasn't even going to go running today." Chris told me.

I couldn't believe that.

Sonic always went running.

Every day.

Unless it rained of course.

"You guys go on ahead without me. I...changed my mind. I don't want to go."

Everyone immediately turned and stared at me, wondering why I wouldn't want to shop.

Cream then whispered something to Tails and everyone headed out the door for their afternoon at the mall.

I figured Sonic would still be asleep so I hurried into the kitchen and worked on making him some chicken soup and a warm glass of tea. Once I had everything prepared and placed on a tray I headed upstairs to where Sonic was sleeping.

I peeped through the slightly cracked door and saw he was lying there looking up at the ceiling.

He looked kind of funny with a bottle of pills and a box of Kleenex on the night stand next to him.

"Knock knock knock." I tapped on the door lightly as I entered with Sonic's get well food.

His eyes immediately zoned in on me as I approached.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping today?" He asked, sitting up.

"I couldn't go shopping and leave no one here to take of you." I grinned as I put the tray in his lap. "I made you some soup and tea. I hope it makes you feel a little better."

"Oh thanks Ames! I really, sniff sniff. appreciate it. Ugh, I hate having a cold."

"Oh, it was nothing."

I sat down on the corner of the bed as Sonic graciously sipped on the warm soup and tea.

"Well, I guess you'll be going running later today?" I asked, hoping it was true what Cream had told me.

"Nah, not today. I don't really feel like it."

"Well, I'll let you get some rest." I smiled at him sadly as got off the bed.

"No Amy wait! I was about to play some Super Monkey Ball on the Gamecube. Wanna join me?"

"Sure!" I chirped as I leaped back onto the bed.

Sonic and I played Monkey Race 2 for about an hour and I beat him four times out of ten, but I think he let me win those.

"Well I think I'm about monkey balled out for the day." He said as he turned the system off.

"Yeha, that was fun. Are you feeling any better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you tired?"

"Nahh, not really. Just bored."

I smiled at him.

I wished we could do something even this simple every day.

"Amy?" He asked me suddenly.

I looked at him quickly.

"Why did you fix me that soup and stay with today?"

"Wha' do you mean why? Somebody had to stay here and take care of you."

"Yeah, but then why did you fix me a pizza for lunch yesterday? And why do you always try to talk to me when I say I never want to talk?"

I wasn't sure why he was asking me this, but I decided to tell him what I really thought.

"Because I wanted to make that pizza for you. And you deserve it. You're really wonderful after all. I mean, when you saw Cream talking about flowers and her mom you ran all the way to that lake and brought back some so she could make her flower crowns. You care about other people first and I really admire that about you Sonic."

"And as for trying to talk to you," I continued. "I just want you to like me. It's not...the only reason I do those things though. I love you Sonic so much. Ever since we meet I've always loved you and I know you don't feel the same way, but I—"

"Who says I don't?" Sonic stopped me in mid sentence.

He flipped back the covers and stood up beside me next to the bed.

"Amy, I probably owe you a million ice creams and pizzas for all the times you've done things for me, but I do care about you. I'm just not very good at showing it. I've never had a relationship before. Especially with someone that cares about me as much as you do." He confessed. "I'm afraid I couldn't live up to your expectations of me being so perfect all the time."

I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just want you to know, and I think today kind of gave me a chance to let you know, that I love you. You're the only girl for me. You've always been my friend and I can never thank you enough for that, but here's a start..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in.

"Nah ahh ahh! I can't kiss someone who might give me the flu!" I pulled back from his attempt to kiss me, grinning slyly.

He looked shocked for a moment and then smirked.

"Cough Cough!" He proceeded to jokingly cough twice in my face. "Now you're gonna be sick too!"

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. He tried to kiss me again and I more than happily accepted.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. I pulled back for a moment and smiled as I looked into his eyes. I returned to our hug as I felt his right hand petting my quills. It felt so wonderful, because it was.

**Author's Note: **This is repost of an old story I wrote. Now with improved spacing! I learned how to use the Enter button since I originally posted this! Ha ha ha!

I had been asked to fix the spacing on some of these old stories and now I've finally gotten around to doing it. As always, any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks very much! If you have any ideas for future stories, Sonamy or otherwise, feel free to leave me a suggestion. And thanks again very much for reading!


	2. More Chicken Soup for the Hedgie's Soul

**More Chicken Soup for the Hedgehog's Soul**

_**(Amy's POV)**_

"There has to be another way!"

"There's no time! We have to do this now!"

"But Amy…" Cream tries to counter me. "We can't make the frosting with rotten milk. It'll make everyone sick! It'll ruin the bakery's reputation!"

"It's just one day past the expiration date. Nobody will prob'ly even taste the difference."

"It'll just take ten minutes for me to run out to the store and –"

"That's just it Cream! We don't have time. We've got to finish icing these cupcakes and get them across town in half an hour!" I loudly remind her.

I hastily pour the milk in with the sugar, cinnamon, and sprinkles and carefully mix them together.

We hurriedly lather on a layer of thick icing and rush them to the catered party on the other side of Station Square, arriving just in time.

_**(3 a.m. the next morning)**_

"Hmmm?" I wince as I wake up, hearing my cell phone vibrating against the lamp on the top of my robin's egg blue colored nightstand.

"Sonic?" I wake up quickly as adrenaline rushes through me after looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I hurriedly flip open and answer my phone.

"Amy…ya gotta help me!" Sonic says weakly. "I think my stomach is…dying."

I roll my eyes in relief, already knowing the cause of the problem.

"I'll be right there." I tell him before hopping out of bed.

I throw on a pair of khaki shorts and a bright yellow top before sprinting downstairs to my car.

Even in Station Square, the streets are almost empty at this time of the night.

My little compact car hums along, the engine hardly making a sound.

I'm glad I got the ash gray one with the sun roof. Everything I own doesn't need to be a pastel colored.

"Sonic, you okay?" I whisper as I push the button on his intercom, not wanting wake up everyone in the building.

"No, I'm not gonna make it!" He whines as he unlocks the door, letting me inside.

I drape one of his arms over my shoulder and help him into the back seat of my car.

He groans every once in a while as I speed down the streets.

I screech to a spot in my usual parking place and hurry around to open the door and help Sonic out.

"Amy, why are we at you're a-apartment? W-what are you doing? I've g-got to go to the e-emergency room!" He stumbles through his words.

"No you don't." I tell him plainly. "You were at that party for the mayor this afternoon, weren't you?"

"How'd you know?" He asks with his hand still protectively shielding his stomach.

"You ate one of the cupcakes, didn't you?"

"Uh…I might've eaten like nine cupcakes. Why?"

"Food poisoning." I tell him plainly.

"What?" He shouts. "How do you get food poisoning from cupcakes?"

"We might've used some spoiled milk in the icing…" I let him in our mine and Cream's little secret. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure how fresh those eggs were either…"

"Well then, I need to go to the emergency room, don't ya think?"

"Calm down Sonic. I'll take care of you." I tell him as I unlock the door and lead him inside.

I try to lean him back onto my long, coffee colored couch.

He lays his head on one of the soft arm rests and stretches out his legs.

I step into my bedroom and grab my thick, white comforter. I drape it over him and step into the kitchen to assess the situation.

"Thanks Amy…" I hear him mumble as he wiggles around on the couch. "What are you looking for? I proba—"

"Don't worry about it Sonic. Just try to relax." I tell him plainly.

I pull out a small pot and a can of chicken broth, some cooked chicken cubes, and seasoning. I slice up a carrot and add a little bit of celery before putting the glass top in place and turning the stove on.

I grab a bottle of medicine from the cabinet before getting a rag from the drawer by the sink, wetting it, and ringing it out before returning to check on my patient.

"Do you feel hot?" I gingerly feel his forehead with the back of my hand.

There's a few tiny beads of sweat I can see forming.

"Not really…" He winces a little as he opens his eyes.

I carefully fold the rag and place it on his forehead.

"Here, take this." I instruct him as I pour some of the thick, white medicine in a small measuring cup. "It'll coat your stomach. You'll feel better in no time."

Sonic gratefully takes the cup and gulps down the gooey liquid.

"Gack!" He coughs a little after swallowing it. "It tastes awful!"

"Most medicine does…" I smile at him sweetly.

I step back into the kitchen and pull out a small wooden to stir the soup with. I add some noodles to the mix and a little salt, pepper, and parsley, before carefully swirling the mixture around and putting the lid back in place.

I have to hold back a giggle as I sit down in the recliner across from Sonic as I see him swishing some saliva around in his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of the medicine.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask him while grinning.

"Yes." He sits up, still keeping the covers wrapped around him.

We both laugh a little.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" I offer, not entirely sure of what Sonic would want to do, being up at three-thirty in the morning.

"Nahh…that's okay." He waves off the idea. "But why did you guys use rotten milk?"

"Well, we were kind of running late and we didn't have time to go to the store. It'd only been expired for a day, so we thought it would be okay…" I try to rationalize our mistake.

Sonic laughs out loud a little at this.

I hear steam seeping out from the pot on the stove and quickly get up to check on it.

As I carefully lift up the top, the salty smell of the broth and chicken hits my nose.

I grab a black bowl from the cabinet and pour a half bowl full for Sonic.

I set it on a small tray and carry it into the living room.

"This might help get that bad taste out of your mouth…" I sheepishly offer him as I set the tray across his lap. "I hope you like my recipe. It's the kind with the thick noodles."

Sonic closes his eyes as he inhales a deep breath of the aroma of the soup.

"This smells great Amy!" He tells me as his eyes stay focused on the chicken and vegetables swirling in the broth.

"Here…" I nervously scoop up a spoonful with a noodle, a small piece of chicken, and some broth.

He opens his mouth and wraps it around the spoon.

I don't know why I'm so nervous as I wait for his review of my cooking.

"Mmm…" Sonic seems to be pondering the soup as I extract the spoon from his mouth.

I can feel the nervous, hopeful look on my face.

"Delicious!" He chirps as he holds his index finger up like a fancy food critic. "A salty and yet sweet broth, with juicy chicken, spiced to perfection!"

"It's just soup, Sonic." I say off-handedly.

"Well, it's certainly the best soup I've ever had." He looks at me directly as he replies.

He takes the spoon from my hand and places it on the tray before lifting it out of the way and sitting it on the floor.

Sonic wordlessly takes my hand and pulls me onto the couch to sit beside him.

Nervousness quickly spreads throughout my body.

I look at my hands that I can barely keep from shaking.

"Did it at least get rid of that bad taste from the medicine?" I hurriedly ask.

"No." He says matter-of-factly as he turns to face me, placing a hand on each of my shoulders. "But this might…"

He gently leans in and kisses me on the lips.

I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around him.

I'm not so concerned with Sonic's stomach anymore, as my heart is racing, beating almost painfully in my chest.

Sonic eventually breaks the kiss and leans back on the couch, pulling the thick white blanket and me on top of him.

I nuzzle into the warmth of the blanket.

"Thanks Ames…I feel much better now." He whispers as he looks up at me.

I smile at him before slowly drifting off to sleep with his hand gently running through my quills.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I haven't attempted to write a Sonamy story in a while, so I thought I'd give it a shot. This was dangerously close to being a Sonic/Cream story, but I didn't think there'd be much of an audience for that. If anyone would like a Sonic/Cream story, just let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with. I'm a sucker for Cream, so I kind of want to pair her with Sonic too. She's just too cute.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks very much for reading! Comments and suggestions are always greatly appreciated! Sorry if this one wasn't as good as the original Chicken Soup for the Hedgehog's Soul.

Also, I feel legally obligated to state that this is not related in any way to the actual Chicken Soup series of books!

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
